Confessions Of A Broken Heart
by ShadowAngel9191
Summary: A dracoOC character story. Draco & Evangelina meet in their first year at Hogwarts, and their relationship builds from there,but what happens when one night something changes their lives forever?
1. The Boy Named Draco

**Confessions Of A Broken Heart : A draco/OC character story. Draco & Evangelina meet in their first year at Hogwarts, and their relationship builds from there,but what happens when one night everything changes their lives forever?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Boy Named Draco**

Evangelina stood there, on the staircase, watching along with everyone. The boy with the blond hair had just gone up to someone. _Look's like trouble's brewing already _She thought. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" She heard the blond-haired boy say. _So that's his name _Evangelina thought. Professor McGonagall came and interupted the conversation between Draco and Harry, and She led all the first years into the Great Hall to be sorted.

* * *

Evangelina laid in her bed. She kept tossing and turning. "Stupid bed" She muttered as she got out of the bed and put on a hoodie and her sneakers. She quietly tip-toed out of the Gryffindor dormitories and out of the common room. _Damn!I forgot my wand _She thought as she dug through the pockets in her hoodie. She sighed and decided to just walk around.

The school was eerie at night. Suddenly, Evangelina heard a noise. She turned to run but felt something hold her back. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out because, there was a hand covering her mouth. "Shh!Calm down" She heard someone whisper. _That voice _Evangelina thought. She relaxed herself immediately.

"Good" She heard the voice say. He released her and she turned around to see his face. "What were you thinking?You nearly gave me a heart attack" She whispered angrily. Draco shrugged. "You're not supposed to be out wandering the halls anyway" He whispered.

"Oh please!You're out of your bed too,so don't tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing" She whispered.

"Yes but aren't you Gryffindors supposed to be all goodie-goodie?" Draco whispered. Evangelina tried not to laugh. Whoever told him that Gryffindors are goodie-goodie's was very wrong.

She raised her eyebrows and said "hah!Whoever told you that was gravely mistaken".

"Yeah I can see that now" Draco said.

"How'd you know I was a Gryffindor?" She asked him curiously.

"I saw you get sorted." He said. He started walking around the castle, looking around suspicously at every turn. Evangelina followed him, amused by how he was acting.

They walked around for awhile in silence. Until they heard a slam, Draco turned and looked at Evangelina. "It wasn't me!" She whispered. They heard footsteps.

"Come on!" He whispered and grabbed her hand. They started running. Evangelina's legs felt like they were about to give out in a second. They stopped and went into a empty classroom.

"What the hell was that?" Evangelina asked, breathlessly, leaning againest the door.

"I don't know but whatever it was, it should be gone soon" He said as he sat down on the desk. Evangelina looked at him. His perfectly slicked back hair was now messed up, he looked slightly dishevled.

"What were you doing out in the first place?" She asked him. Draco looked up at her, suprised.

"I wanted to get some fresh air" He said.

"By wondering out in the hallways?When people usually say they want some fresh air, they go outside" She said.

"Fine, I couldn't sleep in there, since I'm not that used to being by myself" Draco said sounding frustrated. Evangelina stared at him, quietly.

"We should be getting back to our dormitories" He said quietly, not looking at her.

Evangelina nodded and they left the empty classroom. Draco walked her back to the Gryffindor common room. "Night" He muttered as he turned around to leave.

"Yeah, good-night" Evangelina said sadly. She watched him walk away as he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**So, Draco & Evangelina spent some time together. The story will progress over the years, starting from their first year at Hogwarts to Post-Hogwarts. I hope you guys like it!**


	2. Crush

**Chapter 2: Crush**

Draco walked into Transfiguration with Crabbe & Goyle. He saw the back of Evangelina's head and sat down at the desk in front of her. As he put his bags down, he noticed her looking at him. As he sat down with his back to her, he said "Take a picture,Evangelina, It'll last longer". Evangelina moved back a little. _How'd he know I was looking at him? _She thought .

"Conceited aren't you, Malfoy?" She muttered. He turned out and said "No I'm just pointing out the obvious". Evangelina opened her mouth to say something but She heard the door slam. Everyone turned to see Professor McGonagall come into the room. Draco turned around to face the front of the classroom.

The lesson wasn't as exciting as everyone thought it would be. Evangelina was excepting them to start changing a watch into a whistle, but instead they got stuck writing notes.

Evangelina had spent most of the lesson, staring at the back of Draco's head, remembering last night.

"Miss Kensington, What are you smiling at?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply. Everyone turned to look at Evangelina, including Draco. Evangelina blushed. She hadn't realized she was smiling.

"Uh...nothing, sorry Proffesor" Evangelina said, feeling embrassed. The class turned around, directing their attention to Professor McGonagall. Well most of the class did. Draco looked at her, a smirk on his face.

"What?" Evangelina whispered at him. She stared at his gray eyes. Draco opened his mouth to answer her but was interupted.

"Mr. Malfoy, please turn around and stop chit-chatting with Miss Kensington" McGonagall said. Some of the girls in class giggled. Draco turned around and acted as if he was looking at the board.

* * *

Evangelina walked out of transfiguration class with Hermione and Kate. She saw Draco up ahead and started walking faster, hoping that he won't notice her. They got past him and just when Evangelina let out a sigh of relief, Draco said "Kensington!". Evangelina stopped and turned back around to face him. 

He walked up to her and stood so close to her that she could smell his cologne. "The next time you want to gaze dreamingly at the back of my head, try not to smile, it makes much more obvious" He said.

"For your information, I wasn't gazing dreamingly at the back of your head" Evangelina said firmly.

"Oh really?Then who's head were you gazing dreamingly at?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Evangelina stood there, like a deer caught in headlights. Then she had an idea. "Harry Potter's" She said with a smile on her face.

The smirk disappeared off of Draco's face. Instead there was a look of anger. "Potter?" He asked. His voice was rough. Evangelina could tell he wasn't excepting her to say Harry's name. It had thrown him off.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see him" Evangelina said with a grin. She was enjoying this, how jealous Draco was getting. She turned and walked away from him, as he simply stood there.

* * *

Draco slammed the door and tossed his cloak on his bed. "stupid..saint potter" He muttered angrily. He remembered how Evangelina was fawning over him. _She's just another one of his little fan girls _He thought. Was He angry because everyone thought Potter was so special, or because Evangelina was fawning over him and not Draco?_

* * *

_

The First years all lined up in the Quidditch field, their brooms at their feet, all anxiously awaiting Madame Hooch. Evangelina looked across from her and saw Draco talking to Pansy. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Evangelina stood there, her eyes narrowed at the two of them, trying to figure what she should do to get Draco's attention.

"Uh, Harry?" She asked turning to Harry who was on her right side.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Have you ever flown a broom before?" She asked. She had turned and given Harry her full attention.

"No but it should be interesting" Harry said smiling. Evangelina smiled back at him. She saw that Draco was looking at them.

"Yeah I can't wait to finally start flying!" Evangelina said happily.

* * *

"Mr. Potter! Can I see you,please?" Professor McGonagall said loudly. Nobody was excepting her to come. They were all too excited from seeing Neville's Broomstick go crazy and Harry and Draco facing off in the air. Everyone quieted down and wanted as Harry walked off with her.

"Look's like Saint Potter's in trouble" Malfoy said.

"He wouldn't be in trouble if it wasn't for you" Evangelina said. Draco turned around to face her.

"Defending Potter,again?" Malfoy asked, sneering at her.

"No, just stating the obvious" Evangelina said firmly. She walked right past him before he even had a chance to respond. Draco watched her leave, he couldn't help but be slightly amused by her.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think of this chapter?There's some angst building up between them. Draco's all jealous over Eva's fondness of Harry. Eva loves getting him jealous. They're gonna be all angsty for awhile now. **

**Spoilers for the next chapter**

**1)Draco and Harry go into the dark forest to serve their detention along with Hermione,Ron,Eva,and Hagrid (Just like in the first movie!).**

**2)Eva and Draco get protective of one another.**

**3)Hermione gets suspicous of Eva and Draco and questions Eva.**


	3. Suspicous Activities

**Chapter 3: Suspicious activities**

Draco stood in the dark, waiting for the right moment to move again. Minutes passed and he finally walked out of the castle. _What the hell are you up to now? _Evangelina thought. She followed after him.

It was freezing cold outside. Evangelina saw Draco hiding behind a tree. She crept up behind him and grabbed him,covering his mouth with her hand.

"Shh!it's just me" She whispered in his ear. He felt so warm. She let go of him.

"Kensington, what the hell are you doing out here?" He whispered, suprised to see her.

"I could ask you the same thing" Evangelina said. She looked over his shoulder and saw Harry,Hermione and Ron at Hagrid's hut.

"You were following them?" She said angrily. Draco turned around to see what she was looking. He walked right past Evangelina.

"Draco, wait!" She whispered and ran after him.

"What's the point of this anyway?You could get caught" Evangelina said exasperately. Draco wasn't listening, he slowed down and crept up towards the window.

"Draco, Come on!" She whispered nervously. Evangelina kept looking around, excepting to see Filch or Mcgonagall. He just stared in through the window.

"uh-oh" He said and jumped away from the window.

"what uh-oh?" She asked nervously.

"They saw me!run!" He said and he started running. Evangelina ran after him. Once they were in the castle, they stopped to catch their breath.

"You...go...to Gryffindor common room" Draco said in between breaths. Evangelina nodded and said "Fine and you go back to Slytherin common room".

Draco just nodded. Evangelina took one final look at him, unsure if she should leave him by himself or not, and then she started to run back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Evangelina was on the seventh floor and almost to the common room. "Hold it right there" She heard someone say. Evangelina froze. _Damn! _She thought. 

She saw Mrs.Norris and knew automatically who had caught her. "Another one out of bed,eh?" Filch said looking at her. He held his lamp to her face.

"C'mon" He said and he started dragging her by her arm.

"Professor, I got another one" Filch said. Evangelina looked up and saw Harry,Hermione,Ron,Draco and Professor McGonagall staring at her.

"Thank you Filch, Miss Kensington, what were you doing out of bed at this hour?" McGonagall asked her sharply.

"I..uh...couldn't sleep, Professor" Evangelina said nervously.

Evangelina could feel Draco's eyes on her. "Well I'm very disappointed with you, Miss Kensington, You will be serving detention along with Mr Weasely,Potter,Malfoy and Miss Granger". McGonagall said.

"Yes Professor" Evangelina said looking down.

"You all may go back to your common rooms, And I do not want to catch any of you, sneaking around the castle, ever again" McGonagall said. The five of them all turned around and left McGonagall's office.

* * *

The Next Night... 

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight, gonna be going into the dark forest" Filch said as they all stood around a campfire.

"The dark forest but there are...werewolves" Draco said nervously. It didn't help that they had just heard a wolf call coming from the Dark Forest.

"Oh there are more then werewolves in there, lad, you be sure of that" Filch said eerily. He loved scaring the childern.

Hagrid came out of his hut, sniffling. Filch looked up at him and said "oh you're not still upset about that bloody dragon are you?You're going into the dark forest after all, got's to have your wits about you".

Hagrid sniffled again and nodded. "Aye, let's go" He said gruffly. Hagrid led them into the dark forest.

"All right, there's something that's been killing unicorns around here, our job is to find the beast, I'm gonna set you up into two groups, Ron,Hermione,Evangelina you're with me, Harry,Malfoy you're together" Hagrid said clutching his bow and arrow.

Evangelina looked over at Draco. He didn't look happy at all. "Fine then I get Fang" Draco said staring at the large dog.

"Fine, just as long as you know, he's a bloody coward" Hagrid said.

* * *

"You think they'll be all right?" Evangelina asked nervously as her,Hermione,Ron and Hagrid walked around. "I mean they're just two boys along with a cowardly dog, it's really that safe". 

"I'm sure they'll be fine" Hagrid said calmly. They walked around in silence, with Ron jumping at every little noise he heard.

Then all of a sudden, they heard a scream.

"That sounds like Malfoy" Hermione said nervously. Evangelina started running in the direction that the scream had come from.

"Draco!" She yelled.

"Evangelina!Wait for us!" Hermione screamed, as Her,Ron and Hagrid followed after Evangelina. Evangelina ran around frantically, looking for some sign of Draco or Harry. She was suddenly pushed to the ground, by Fang.

"Ugh! Fang get off of me!" She said, disgusted.

"Fang!" She heard Hagrid yell. Fang got off of her and ran towards Hagrid. Draco walked over to her and helped her up. "You alright?" He asked nervously. Evangelina nodded and said "Yeah, you?".

But before she could get an answer, Ron and Hermione ran past them and said "We need to find Harry". They all started running again but they didn't have to look for long. Harry was clutching his arm, and talking to a centaur.

"Firenze" Hagrid said. Evangelina was amazed, she had never seen a centaur.

* * *

Back At Hagrid's Hut... 

"Are you all alright?" Hagrid said as he put his bow and arrow down. Ron, Hermione and Harry sat down. Draco looked around the small hut, disgusted.

"Yeah we're all fine" Harry said. Hermione looked over at Evangelina and was stunned. Evangelina was leaning on Draco, who had his arm around her.

"Uh, Evangelina, you alright?" Hermione asked quietly. Evangelina looked up at Hermione and realized what She was staring at. Evangelina slid out of Draco's arm and sat down in the armchair.

"Yeah I'm fine" She said nervously. Hermione looked over at Draco. He was staring at Evangelina, with a disappointed look on his face. Evangelina sipped her tea, trying to act as calm as possible.

* * *

Back at Gryffindor Common Room,Later that night... 

"I'm tired, I'll see you guys tommorow" Evangelina said as she went upstairs to the girl's dormitories.

"Evangelina, wait up!" Hermione said following after her. Evangelina stopped and turned around.

"Can i ask you something?And this might seem a bit strange but...is this something going on between you and Malfoy?" Hermione asked. She seemed hestiant to even get the words out. Evangelina just froze and started laughing hysterically.

"You think...that me...and malfoy?" Evangelina said in between laughs. She tried to calm herself down.

"No,trust me there is nothing going on between us" She said firmly. Hermione seemed relieved and slightly embrassed.

"Oh alright, I'm sorry I even asked it's just.." Hermione said.

"It's ok" Evangelina said. Hermione nodded and walked past her, up to the girls dormitory. _There isn't anything going on between me and Draco...is there? _Evangelina thought, remembering how he was protective of her and how he had his arm around her.

* * *

So what'd you guys think of this chapter?good?bad?eh?If you have any comments/constructive criticism,please tell me!Thanks for reading!I'll try and post the 4th chapter ASAP. 


	4. A Night Full of Surpises!

Ok look's like i made a mess of things,i got the timeline/events of the Sorcer's stone confused and therefore the story's a little messed up.So I'll still try to stick to how the books/movies went but If i make up some random sitautions that involve Draco but never happend in the actual books,then sorry,also I'm skipping from the first year to their third year. I know I know,I'm totally screwing up the story line but honestly I just wanna start some teenager drama and i cant do that if they're just in the first year,so i'm skipping to the third year,sorry lol!

But if you wanna know what I would've done in their 1st and 2nd year,it would've been basically a bunch of filler chapters about how they feel awkward over the whole "dark forest" sitaution and they avoid each other.

* * *

**Third Year**

**Chapter 4:A Night Full of Suprises!**

Draco watched her from his seat at the Slytherin table in the Great hall. She had changed, she was taller,curvier, and even more beautiful then before. Evangelina was sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking with Ginny and Hermione. He watched as Potter came into the Great Hall, walked over to her and hugged her and Hermione. He didn't hug Ginny though. _Probably cause she's weasely's little sister, off-limits _Draco thought watching them. Evangelina looked up and stared at Draco, who stared back at her for a moment and then rolled his eyes and looked away.

* * *

Evangelina leaned back in her chair and sighed. It was empty in the library except for the school libarian who was lurking around somewhere. "Suprised to see you here" She heard someone say. Evangelina turned around and saw Draco standing there. 

"I'm suprised to see you here too" She said, watching him as he walked over and sat in the chair across from her.

"I came to get some books to read" He said as he put the books on the table.

"I didn't know you could read" She said sarcastically. Draco smirked and said "Very funny Kensington".

Evangelina smiled. "So what are you reading?" She asked grabbing the book from him.He was quiet. She turned the book over to read the cover.

"Hogwarts:A history?" Evangelina said and she looked up at him. She opened her mouth,ready to make another saracastic comment but Draco interupted her before she could say anything.

"Don't ask" He said curtly as he grabbed the book back. Evangelina was suprised. He seemed to be in a bad mood.

"What's wrong, Draco?Some first year tell you off?What?" She asked, trying not to smile.

"What happend to calling me Malfoy?" He asked, not looking up at her.

"Well I figured calling you Draco would've caught your attention" Evangelina said staring at him.

He looked up at her and smiled. "And why would you want to get my attention?" He asked.

"So that I could ask you, why you've been watching me since the third year started" She said seriously.

"I haven't been watching you" Draco said firmly. _Damn! _He thought.

Evangelina sighed and said "Sure you haven't".

"well aren't you a conceited one" He said sneering at her.

"And you're vain,stubborn,sarcastic,cruel,and rude...I guess that makes us even" She said with her arms crossed.

"I'm not all those things" He said trying not to smile. He liked it when she said things to him that no other girl says to him. He was so used to girls fawning over him but yet, she didn't.

"Whatever...Malfoy" She said rolling her eyes, as she got up out of her seat. He watched her leave, disappointed, that their conversation was over already. Draco got up and followed her.

"Kensington!" He called after her. Evangelina turned around, suprised that he had came after her.

"What are you doing at Hogsmeade tommorow?" He asked.

"Nothing, I thought I'd just shop around a bit, why?" She asked, wondering where this was going.

"I'll go with you" Draco said. Evangelina looked shocked.

"What?Why?" She said nervously.

"You ask too many questions, I'll see you in the courtyard before we leave for Hogsmeade, Night...Evangelina" Draco said and he walked past her, leaving her there in still in shock.

* * *

Short Chapter,eh?Don't worry the next chapter will be more interesting.I am actually going somewhere with this,lol. Leave any comments,constructive critcism,etc thanks! 


	5. Hogsmeade

**Chapter 5:Hogsmeade **

Evangelina combed her hair, slowly. Hermione stared at her. Evangelina looked like she was in a daze, she was still remebering last night and trying to decide if she should even bother going to Hogsmeade. _If anyone see's me and him together, then there will be hell to pay _Evangelina thought nervously.

"Evangelina, are you alright?" Hermione asked. Evangelina turned around and said "Yeah I'm fine".She turned back around and

"Really?You certainly don't look like you're fine...Does this have to do with Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Evangelina froze and dropped the brush.

"What makes you say that?" She said, picking the brush up off the floor.

"Well usually when a girl is upset, it has to do with Malfoy, So what did the prick do now?" Hermione asked, as she sat down on the bed with her arms crossed.

Evangelina bit her lip, debating with herself as to whether or not she should tell Hermione the truth. "Evangelina, What is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Malfoy asked to come along with me to Hogsmeade today" She said reluctantly. Hermione eyes widened in shock.

"What?Why?" Hermione asked suprised.

"I have no idea" Evangelina said.

"Well you're not gonna go with him,are you?" Hermione asked.

"I think I will, just to see what is that he wants" Evangelina said as she got up from her seat.

Hermione looked worried. "I'll be fine" Evangelina said calmly. Hermione nodded and said "Alright but I want to hear everything when you get back".

"Ok, I'll see you later" She said smiling. Hermione smiled back at her. Evangelina left the room and went down to the courtyard.

* * *

"Nice of you to finally show up" Draco said as Evangelina walked towards him.

"I'm not late" Evangelina said curtly. She stared at him, he was dressed in all black. _My favorite color _She thought.

"If you can tear your eyes away from me, we could actually go" Draco said smirking. Evangelina just rolled her eyes and started walking. Draco walked after her quickly, trying to catch up.

"So what exactly are we going to do at Hogsmeade?" Evangelina asked as they got into the carriage.

"Exactly what you said you'd do, shop around" Draco said sitting across from her in the carriage. She had her legs and her arms crossed and looked stern.

"You tagged along to go...shopping?" Evangelina asked slowly. Draco nodded.

"Mind telling me why?" She asked.

"What?I can't go and buy some things?" Draco asked. Evangelina uncrossed her legs and leaned in towards him.

"No, not with me, you know perfectly well what the Gryffindors would do to you, and besides I don't need Pansy on my back, hating me for spending time with her precious Draco" She said vehemently. Draco just grinned.

"First of all, The Gryffindors won't do anything to me, and Second of all, Pansy won't do anything to you...unless,of course, I tell her to" Draco said calmly.

"Is that a threat?" Evangelina said angrily. She wasn't interested in risking her friendship with the Gryffindors for him.

"No, just stating the obvious." Draco said. He looked out the window and said "We're here". He got out of the carriage and as Evangelina got out, he gave her his hand to help her out of the carriage but she just smacked it away.

"I don't need your help" She said staring at him. He held her gaze and smiled. "Fine, Evangelina" He said. They started to walk around. The town was filled with Hogwarts students. Many of them, turned and stopped and stared at Draco and Evangelina.

"Let's go in here" Draco said dragging Evangelina into a broomstick shop. He saw that she was feeling uneasy with everyone watching the two of them.

"What are we doing in here?" She asked looking around the store.

"Shopping" Draco said. Evangelina turned her gaze from a broomstick to Draco who was holding a pair of leather gloves and some protective gear. Evangelina watched him pay for the stuff and have them sent to Hogwarts. _I'm shopping with Draco Malfoy..of all people _She thought.

"You might as well try to enjoy yourself, Evangelina" Draco said to her.

She sighed. He was right, as much as she was worried about people seeing them together, she did want to spend time with him...not that she would admit that to herself, let alone to him.

"Let's go buy some sweets" She said smiling. Draco was suprised that she had actually even smiled while in his presence. He smiled back and said "Alright".

After they had finished their shopping, they went into the Hogs Head, despite Draco's protests. "Honestly, what's wrong with going to the Three Broomsticks?We have to actually go into this filth?" He said annoyingly.

"Draco..Shut up" Evangelina said as she opened the door into the Hogs Head. It was practically empty except for the bar man and a few patrons.

"Oh good, it's empty" Evangelina said cheerfully.

"Isn't that a suprise" Draco muttered sarcastically. They sat down in a booth and ordered two butterbeers.

"Why, exactly, are we in here?" Draco asked when their drinks came.

"Because if we went into the Three Broomsticks, we would be seen by half of our school and that's something that I don't really want to deal with" She said, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Still worried about being seen with me?" Draco said quietly.

"Yes" Evangelina said. Draco had hoped that she wouldn't say that but he could understand why she was so worried. They drank their butterbeer in silence, not awkward silence, but instead in a suprisingly blissful silence. They were both happy just sitting together, not having to talk.

"I'm going to go back to Hogwarts by myself" Evangelina said as she put her empty glass down on the table. Draco was disappointed by this but he simply nodded and said "Fine, Evangelina".

Evangelina got up and put her coat back on. She turned to leave but turned back around and said "I had fun today,I'll see you around". Draco looked up at her, surprised. He nodded at her and said "Yeah, see you around".

He watched her leave, feeling a mix of emotions. Disappointed that she left him but happy that she had fun with him. He then remembered how she was when a majority of the school saw them, she seemed so worried. _She was right, there will be hell to pay_ Draco thought.

* * *

**Aww,they had fun together!Well,What'd you guys think?Good, bad,eh?Comments and constructive critcsim are greatly apperciated!Also the next chapter is gonna be about Draco and Evangelina dealing with the Slytherins and the Gryffindors,who aren't exactly happy about the two of them spending time together,how will all this affect their relationship?Read and find out!**


	6. Interogations & Cruelty

**My-Lover-Gren-Gren **Lol,thanks so much!

**Hannah Loves Lupin, **thanks!I hope you like the latest chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Interogations** **& Cruelty**

Evangelina walked into the Gryffindor common room,to find Harry,Hermione,Ginny and Ron all sitting there. "Evangelina!" Hermione said looking up at her. They all looked up at her.

"Hey, What's wrong?" Evangelina asked sitting down in an empty armchair.

"We saw you with Malfoy in Hogsmeade" Harry said. Evangelina tensed up.

"Mind telling us what that was about?" Ron asked. They all stared at her in silence.

"I honestly don't know what it was about, you can ask Hermione, I really didn't have any idea what he wanted...I still don't" Evangelina said looking at them.

"I already tried to tell them that you didn't know what he wanted" Hermione said quietly.They were all quiet for awhile.Evangelina sat there, feeling ashamed like a little child who had just gotten in trouble and was being scolded by her parents.

"It won't happen again" She said quietly. She got up and left before they could say anything.

* * *

"Draco, just tell us what you were doing with_ her _" Pansy said. She didn't even want to say Evangelina's name. 

"I wasn't doing anything with Kensington" Draco said. He was starting to get irrtated by this. They'd been interogating him for almost a half hour.

"If you weren't doing anything then why can't you tell us?" Blaise said firmly.

"Because there is nothing to tell" Draco said getting up from the couch and staring down at them all.

"Fine" Blaise said. He got up and left, with Crabbe and Goyle following him. Pansy stayed, sitting on the couch, watching Draco pace around the room.

"So,what did really happen?" She asked curiously. She could tell he wasn't telling her everything, and that made her jealous, what exactly had happend between Draco and Evangelina?

"I already said absolutely nothing" He said. He was starting to lose his patience.

"Fine, I can tell you're not going to tell me anything" Pansy said.

"Don't even think of asking Kensington, She'd probably hex you or something" Draco said. Evangelina was right, people would talk and ask questions.

Pansy sat there in silence, watching him. "Where are you going?" She asked as he walked towards the door.

"I need some air" He muttered and slammed the door,leaving Pansy by herself.

* * *

Evangelina stood atop the astronomy tower, enjoying the cool breeze. _I shouldn't have gone with him_ She thought, feeling guilty. She didn't want to lose her friends over some prick like Malfoy. Even though he was an incredibly goregous prick, who she was drawn to, and made her feel amazing. She stood there for awhile, looking out over the lake. 

"Well isn't this a suprise?" Draco said. Evangelina turned around and saw him leaning againest the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"You really are not going to leave me alone" Evangelina muttered turning her focus back on the lake. Draco walked over and stood next to her.

"I'm not stalking you or anything, I just needed to get away from Pansy and the slytherins interogating me" He said looking at her.

She turned and stared back at him. "Told you so" She said.

"Yeah, and the Gryffindors?" He asked. Evangelina sighed and said "I have no clue, I'll have to see tommorow".

Draco groaned and said "Oh bloody hell by tommorow we're going to have the whole school interogating us".

"No, by tommorow, _you're_ going to have the school interogating you, as for me, I'm well-liked so they won't question me that much, they'll probably just ask me what the hell did you say to me to convince me to go with you." Evangelina said calmly.

"And why exactly will I be the one getting interogated by the school, while you just sit there and watch?" Draco asked her. He was getting irratated, mostly at the idea of the whole school annoying him and a little bit at how calm she was acting about all of this.

"Because you're the most hated person in the school" Evangelina said.

"Oh really?And what makes you say that?" Draco asked.

"Because none of the Gryffindors,Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws are particulary fond of you, the only one's that actually do like you are the Slytherins" She said, enjoying how irritated he was getting. He scowled, knowing that she was right. Three-fourths of the school hated him and were bound to question him more then her.

"Well, I'll see you tommorow" She said with a smile. Draco turned around and said "And where are you going?".

Evangelina stopped in her tracks, the less time she spent with him, the better. "to bed, in case you haven't noticed it's night-time" She said looking up at the night sky.

"It's not that late" He said checking his watch.

"Well I'm tired and besides I can't stay." She said. Draco moved closer to her. She noticed that he was actually slightly taller then her.

"And why can't you stay?" Draco asked. _Bloody hell, why can't you just let me get away? _She thought angrily. Then she had an idea.

"Because I don't want to be in your presence" She said cruelly. Draco looked taken aback by this, he had been excepting her to say that she was just extremely tired, he hadn't thought she'd say that.

"Why not?" He asked angrily.

"Because, you're irritating,rude,vain and possibly the most conceited boy I've ever met" Evangelina said vehmently. _The crueler I am, the more angry he'll get and then he won't spend any more time with me _She thought. Draco wasn't that suprised now, she had called him all those things before, but he wasn't excepting her to call him those things now, especially after they had spent an entire day together, after she had said that she actually had fun with him.

"I might be all those things but I'm one thing you're not and that's a blood-traitor." Draco said through clenched teeth. He wanted nothing more then to just yell at her, and ask her what the hell was going on,why she was acting like this. Evangelina looked back at him, in shock. That had hurt,for him to call her a blood-traitor.

"Well I won't disgust you with my presence anymore, since you are repulsed by us blood traitors, good night Malfoy" She said angrily and she turned around and left him standing there, fuming.

* * *

Evangelina had been right. Draco had spent the entire day, being interogated by the Gryffindors, and having to listen to several of the rumours going around. One of the rumours was that him and Evangelina have been secretly dating since the middle of their second year. This rumour had of course, infuriated Pansy. 

Evangelina sat at the Gryffindor table, waiting for everyone else to come down for dinner. Pansy stomped over to her and stopped right in front of her and crossed her arms.

"So, you and Draco are going out?" Pansy said with a look of sheer hatred in her eyes. Evangelina looked up at her.

"Why don't you ask Draco that?Where is he, by the way?I'm suprised you aren't attached to him,like a blood-sucking leech" Evangelina asked. Pansy's face reddened.

"You're merely jealous" Pansy said. She sounded like a stubborn five year old.

"Hah!of what?The way you attach yourself to him and don't give him a chance to breath, which by the way, I'm pretty sure annoys the bloody hell out of him" Evangelina said. She loved irritating Pansy.

"If it annoyed Draco he would've told me" Pansy said.

"Oh because you two have that open, honest kind of relationship,right?" Evangelina said sarcastically.

Pansy opened her mouth to answer back to Evangelina but was interupted.

"Whatever kind of relationship Pansy and I have isn't any of your business, Kensington" Draco said cooly. Evangelina turned to look at him. He came and stood next to Pansy, who had a smirk on her face.

"Malfoy, do you think you get your little pet here a leash?She seems to be getting loose" Evangelina said angrily. Just the sight of Draco and Pansy next to each other made her blood boil.

"I'm not a dog!" Pansy shouted angrily. Evangelina smirked.

"Really?I always thought of you as a bit of a pug-face" She said. Pansy opened her mouth, ready to curse Evangelina out but she heard Draco say "Come on Pansy, let's not waste our time on this blood-traitor".

Pansy nodded and Draco and Her left. Evangelina watched the two of them leave together. _It's better this way _She thought, despite the fact that she was on the verge of tears.

* * *

**These two are way too dramatic. Also um, I don't know if I got this point across really well or not, but, Evangelina is fighting her attraction to Draco by being mean to him. Anyways,What'd you guys think of this lastest chapter?Sorry if it took me awhile to post it, I had some school stuff to deal with. Any constructive criticism,comments,etc are greatly apperciated and thanks for reading!I'll try and post the next chapter ASAP!**


	7. Loathe & Despise

**Jess **Thank you so much!

**Hannah Loves Lupin **Thanks!Lol yeah but what's story without drama?

* * *

**Chapter 7: Loathe & Despise**

Draco sat in potions, stirring the materials in his cauldron. But his eyes werent on the cauldron, they were instead on Evangelina, who was sitting rather close to Harry. _Hmph, bloody saint potter _He thought angrily. He couldn't stand seeing them sitting that close, it made him want to puke. But he couldn't do anything about it, She despised him, He was starting to loathe her, especially since their abrupt argument on the astronomy tower last week.

Draco all of a sudden, felt something wet on his robes. When he looked down, he saw that he had spilled the cauldorn on himself. He stood up and hissed at the large green slimy stain on his robes. He heard Weasely and Potter start to laugh, along with several of the other students. Draco turned to see if Evangelina was laughing, he saw that she was, a evil, cruel laugh, which made him loathe her even more.

She caught his eye and grinned at him, which frustrated him even more,causing Draco to storm out of the classroom, just minutes before the class ended.

* * *

The sunset caused a orange glow to cover the hogwarts ground. Evangelina walked along the lake, watching the sunset's reflection on the water's surface. She was immersed in her own thoughts, and almost didn't notice a figure hidden in the shadows of a tree near the lake. She walked over to the tree, curiously, with her wand out.

"Stalking me, Kensington?" Draco said watching her come over to him,as he sat on the ground, under the tree's shade. Evangelina's heart stopped once she heard his voice, she hadn't been excepting to see him.

"In your dreams Malfoy" Evangelina said standing in front of him with her arms crossed and a hateful look on her face.

"I don't waste my dreams on you" Draco said vehemently. He knew that was lie, he had dreams about her, far too many then he should.

"What are you doing out here?" Evangelina asked as she watched him get up and brush the dirt off his pants. His hair fell in his face, which made him look even more devastingly handsome.

"I was getting some fresh air" Draco said looking at her, wondering what to say to hurt her. She had hurt him, which is a first for Draco Malfoy, he was never used to being insulted by a girl, let alone feeling hurt over her.

"_waste of air_" Evangelina muttered. Draco heard that and he smirked at her.

"Well If you don't mind, I'll be going now, I don't feel like being in the presence of a filthy blood-traitor" Draco said cruelly. She looked taken aback by this, that's how he knew he had hurt her.

All of a sudden, she was advancing on him. Her green eyes narrowed like a cat. "Don't ever call me a blood-traitor" She said. Her voice sounded deadly, as if she was going to kill him if he called her that again. Pansy had always thought that Evangelina was one of those meek,sweet and docile girls but, Evangelina was not mere sweetness and he could not afford to condescend to her, for she was a force. She could drive him out of his depth.

Draco kept his cool and leaned in and whispered in her ear "Fine, Good Night _Kensington_". He walked past her, leaving her standing there under the shade of the trees.

* * *

**Short chapter,eh?I honestly didn't know where to go from how chapter 6 went so i decided to just build up the angst, from there. And usually when you build up angst, it'll blow up,so that's gonna lead to some drama.So,constructive criticism,comments,etc are greatly apperciated like usual!**


	8. Poison

**Breezie, **Thank you!I'm so glad you loved the story!!!

**Sparkling tree, **lol thank you very much!That's kinda where i got the name idea from, Eva since it's one of my fave names, and Angelina from the very awesome Angelina Jolie.I'm so glad you loved the story!

**Charmed Grays, **thanks,lol well they sorta do in this chapter...sorta...

**Othfan07, **lol they really should, and he does, in this chapter.

**Hannah Loves Lupin, **Thank you!Yea i kno it really was a short chapter, but it was just another filler/angst-building chapter, dis new chapter has a bit more action.

**Hope you all enjoy the latest chapter!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Poison**

**chapter inspired by the song Poison by Alice Cooper (also covered by GrooveCoverage)**

Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill

I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison

One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison

I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah  
I don't want to break these chains  
Poison, oh no  
Runnin' deep inside my veins,  
Burnin' deep inside my veins  
It's poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison

* * *

It was a week before the summer vacation would begin. All the students were eager for the school year to finish. As a end-of-the-year tradition, only the most elite of the students would get invited to a bonfire party,in the forbidden forest. It was the most talked about thing since Harry Potter,himself,coming to Hogwarts. Evangelina had already recieved her invite, along with Harry,Ron,Hermione,Fred,George and several other Gryffindors.

* * *

As the sun started to set, Evangelina took one final look at herself in the mirror. She had a red tanktop on that accentuated her curves,a extremely short black pleated mini-skirt and stilletos with a heel that looked like it could take someone's eye out. Her dark golden brown hair was sleek and straight. Her green eyes shined through the heavy dark eyeliner she had on. Satisfied with the reflection in the mirror, she left to go to the party. 

By the time she got there, the party was already raging. Fred and George was acting out like usual. Hermione and Harry were standing close together, looking out-of-place at the party. Ron, meanwhile, was hitting on several ravenclaw third-year girls. Evangelina looked around and saw Gryffindors,Ravenclaws,Hufflepuffs and shockingly, the Slytherins.

Draco and his goons and several other slytherins were crowded together, looking disgusted by the other houses. Draco looked over and saw Evangelina, his eyes widened in suprise._ Eat your heart out _She thought, with a smirk. Evangelina walked over to Fred and George, who whistled at her, once they saw her.

Evangelina grinned and said "well don't you two look handsome tonight". They laughed and Evangelina walked around and mingled with several of the other people she knew, including the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"Evangelina" Cho chang said and she nodded towards something past Evangelina shoulder. Evangelina turned to see Pansy staring at her, a look of bitter envy on her face. Evangelina grinned and walked over to Pansy.

"Hi, Pansy!" Evangelina said cheerfully. Pansy looked suprised that Evangelina was so happy.

"Kensington, what do you want?" Pansy said sounding frustrated. Evangelina looked over and saw Draco coming towards them.

"Oh I was just wondering how you were enjoying this party" Evangelina said pleasantly, which confused pansy even more.

"Kensington" Draco said sternly. He knew that Pansy and Evangelina being in close quarters was bound to cause trouble.

"Oh Draco!I was wondering if you were feeling any better, you seemed really tired that night at the lake." Evangelina said watching the expression on Pansy's face change from mere dislike to hatred and jealousy. _What the hell is she doing? _Draco thought.

"I'm fine, not that it's any of your business" Draco said.

"Draco, I'm feeling a bit thristy, let's get drinks!" Pansy said steering Draco away from Evangelina. Evangelina smirked.

* * *

Evangelina stood extremely close to Harry, the whole night. She kept touching his arm and leaning on him constantly, all while in full view of Draco. Everytime Evangelina glanced over at Draco, he looked more and more angry. 

Harry came up behind Evangelina and put his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. Draco couldn't stand watching this anymore. He got up abruptly and stormed out of the tent,in which the party was being thrown. Evangelina waited until Pansy wasn't watching and She left, following Draco.

She walked around the dark forest, calmly searching for him. Knowing him, he was probably sulking somewhere. It didn't take long to find him.

"What's wrong with you?" Evangelina said watching him as he sat on the rock, cracking his knuckles. Draco looked up at her, a look of anger and sadness on his face.

"What are you doing here?Shouldn't you be attached to Potter?" Draco said angrily.

"Oh shut up,Malfoy!"Evangelina said with a frustrated look on her face. Draco stared at her. She had no right to tell him to shut up, it was her fault that he was feeling so terrible.

"Excuse me?" He said standing up.

"You heard me, shut up, you've been complaining about Harry for years now, get over it!"Evangelina said watching him get even more angry.

"I'll get over Potter, when you get over Pansy" Draco said cooly. The mere mention of Pansy's name made Evangelina's blood boil. She had nothing to say, she simply fumed. Draco watched her, he had hit a nerve.

"Nothing to say?That's good, maybe now i can get some peace and quiet from you." Draco muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair. Evangelina's breathing increased, she felt like her throat was closing up. Being alone with him had this effect on her, and so did being angry with him. Together, that was a deadly combination.

She hid the unconsicous desire to expose herself, to expose her feelings, to him behind a show of anger. Evangelina felt a tear run down her cheek. She had had enough of this. She wanted him, to be near him was euphoric for her. Draco's expression of anger disappeared and now he felt nothing but a need to comfort her.

He walked over to her and put his arms around her. Her arms were at her sides. It wasn't fair for him to be so close and to touch her. "Let me go" She whispered, her face buried in his shirt. Draco simply tightened his grip around her.

She pounded againest his chest before finally, yielding with a little sob to the safe enclosure of his arms, and letting herself be kissed. She didn't forgive him, she just simply gave up. He kissed her lightly at first, but they drew closer and when their tongues touched, they both felt all their feelings, their emotions for one another come rushing together.

Then all of a sudden, Evangelina pushed him away. That was when Draco knew that that was how their relationship would forever be, she'd push him away, then pull him back in, and push him away again, it was a vicious cycle, one that Draco hoped to break. He looked at her, a clear expression of his hurt and confusion on his face. Evangelina looked down at the ground, wide-eyed, and in shock that she had let him get that close, that she had given up.

Draco approached her, his hand reaching out to comfort her, but before he could touch her, She had ran away.

* * *

**Well I gave you guys a kiss between the two of them, was it any good?lol.I'll post the next chapter ASAP, sorry to leave you guys with a criticism,etc are greatly apperciated!!!**


	9. Proving a Point

**Hannah Loves Lupin, **thanks and nah i'm not going to have anyone catch them kissing, that would've been a bit too predictable for me personally.

**CharmedGrays, **Thanks!and yeah they have but the feelings have grown over the years.

**SparklingTree, **lol she doesn't want him near her because while she does want him, she knows that if she falls for him then she would have to choose between her friends and him,lol and she didnt really argue during the kissing cuz well what girl would argue with having Draco Malfoy kiss them?lol.Thanks!

**Othfan07, **lol that is really what everyone would except, the confusion and sexual tension,well idk how confused they're really gonna be in this new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Proving a point**

Evangelina laid on her bed, still wide-eyed and still in shock. _That shouldn't have happend, It couldn't have _She thought nervously, replaying the events of the night in her head. She didn't wanna be here when everyone else came back,in case anyone saw her and Draco together at the party. She grabbed her sweatshirt and her wand and left the dormitory.

* * *

Draco gripped the handle of the broomstick tightly, as he flew over the lake. Flying was one of the few things that calmed him down. It was his escape from the world. But for tonight it was his escape from _her_. What the hell was wrong with her?She confused the bloody hell out of him, which suprisingly attracted him more. She was like a puzzle, a challenge and that was something Draco had never experienced. Most girls were at his beck and call but she didn't bend so easily. She was strong,determined,unrelenting but also stubborn,hostile,cunning and sneaky. She was his feminine half,the female verison of him (personality-wise), not that he was ready to acknowledge that,let alone tell her that.

He flew around some more, until he caught a glimpse of the one person he wanted to see the most. Evangelina stood at the astronomy tower. He flew over and landed quietly. "Well isn't this a suprise" Draco said casually. Her body jerked,then stiffened but when she turned towards him her face was completey composed, yet expressionless. Except for her eyes, they showed the agony and confusion that she was truly in.

"What are you doing here?" Evangelina asked quietly, her eyes locked on his. He moved towards her and once there was only a few inches between them,she averted her gaze and simply stared at the lake.

"I came out here for some fresh air, I'm guessing that's why you're here too" Draco said waiting for those green eyes of her's to stare into his grey ones.

She was quiet, keeping her gaze on the lake. Draco hated this silence, he wanted to talk about what had happend earlier, he needed to talk about what had happend earlier.

"We kissed.." Draco said awkwardly. He knew that bringing up this topic was going to get her attention and he was right. She turned her head and stared at him.

"Yeah" Evangelina said quietly.

"You enjoyed it" He said. He knew he was right, she did enjoy it, she wouldn't be acting like this if she hadn't.

"No I didn't" She said firmly. She desepartly wished that that was true, that she hadn't enjoyed it, that she didn't want it, want him, that she didn't feel this way at all.

"Yes you did" Draco said trying to keep his calm. _Why does she always have to be so stubborn? _He thought. His patience was running out already.

What she did next suprised him. "Prove it then" She said, closing off the last bit of distance between them, her head tipped up towards his, a fierce look in her eyes. He had excepted her to keep saying that she didn't enjoy it, he had excepted her to keep acting like a five-year old.

In a split second, he gripped her by her waist, pressed her up againest himself, and kissed her. He tasted her warmth & a recklessness he hadn't anticipated. That, he knew, was his mistake. She was ready for him, this time, her hands were in his hair, her mouth was open and avid. She didn't melt againest him in surrender or shudder from the onslaught,like last time, instead she strained for more.

Need clawed at him. When he released her, he wondered how the both of them didn't burst into flames. This feeling, this need, this fire, it stayed inside him.

"Did you feel that?" She whispered, sounding full of wonder. Everything in her craved more of him. He must've sensed her craving because he pulled her in and kissed her again. He felt like he was going crazy from all the emotions running through him. When they break apart, they were both breathless. Evangelina buried her face in his chest, holding tightly to his shirt. He held her in his arms, breathing heavily.

"So did I prove my point?" Draco asked in between breaths.

"Yeah, that you definetly did" Evangelina said getting out of his arms and moving one step back.

"Don't tell me that you're about to run away again" He said.

"Draco, what are you excepting out of this?What?We just go around, making out all over the school grounds?We date each other?What?" Evangelina said, she knew what he was excepting out of this, which was the same thing that she was excepting.

"Tonight, I hated seeing you with Potter, groping all over each other, that night in our first year in the forbidden forest when we were doing our detention with Hagrid and the rest of them, I was scared for myself, but also for you, the fact that I actually care about you is a big thing, for me it is at least for me so what do you really think I'm excepting out of this?I want to be with you, however I wouldn't mind the making out all over the school grounds part either" Draco said with a grin. Evangelina moved closer to him and hugged him, he had said all that she needed to hear.

"But we can't tell anyone about us" She said nervously. It had hurt to hear her say that they can't tell anyone about being together, that meant that they couldn't be seen in public together, that they would have to sneak around. He didn't want that, he wanted to be able to hug her in front of everyone.

Draco nodded and said "Alright". Evangelina smiled, feeling relieved, as long as no one found out about the two of them, then everything would be fine.

"You wanna walk me back to the common room?" Evangelina asked.

"Sure" He said, as they started to walk he grabbed her hand and held it. She looked at him when he held her hand, smiled and moved in closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. Both feeling the happiest they had ever felt.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of this chapter?They aren't that confused now are they?lol, and I can't exactly build up the sexual tension here because well...they're only in their 3rd years.But don't worry there will sexual tension in this story,just not in their third year. Thanks for reading this chapter, hope you all liked it!Comments,critcism,etc is greatly apperciated of course!**


	10. Dinner For Two

**Sparkling tree, **Yeah definetly I'd love to help out!Thanks so much,i'm glad you love the story!

**Hannah loves lupin, **Thanks so much!

**Charmed Grays, **thanks!

**Breezie, **lol thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Dinner For Two**

_1 month into summer vacation..._

Draco stood in the hallway, staring at himself in the mirror, as he adjusted his tie. He wanted everything to be perfect, for tonight, he hadn't seen Evangelina since the school year ended. Moments later he heard a knock on the door. _Evangelina _He thought, as he heard his mother welcome her in. Draco walked down the hallway and into the entreway. Evangelina stood there, her copper hair was in waves, she had on a dark green short strapless dress on, along with silver jewelry. One particular item stuck out, a bangle in the shape of a snake, on her upper arm. The green and silver, the snake bangle, she was dressed like this for him, representing him and his slytherin pride. Evangelina looked over at him and her eyes lit up.

"Evangelina!" Draco said warmly as he rushed over and hugged her. Narcissa stood back, amazed at the gentleness and affection Draco was displaying towards Evangelina.

"Uh, Draco, you two really should be going, you don't want to be late." Narcissa said, eyeing Evangelina, as if she was trying to decide whether Evangelina was worthy of Draco or not. She must have deemed her worthy because she embraced Evangelina as they said good-bye.

* * *

Evangelina sighed as she sat there, with Draco's arms around her, in the limo. She had missed him so much! 

"So how's your summer been?" Evangelina said looking up at Draco. He simply smiled and kissed her.

"Better now that you're here" He said softly. Evangelina smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as he held her hand in his.

"Where are we going exactly?" She asked curiously. He hadn't given her many details, he had just said to dress formally.

"Dinner" Draco said.

"Dinner?You couldn't have told me that earlier?Why all the secrecy?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Because we are having dinner at a wizard resturant, which means we might run into people we know, and I didn't want you to run out on me because of that" Draco said as he stroked her hair. He felt her grasp around him tightened.

"Oh" She said quietly, feeling a pang of fear and also guilt. She didn't want him to think that she would run out on him.

They sat there, in silence for the rest of the ride over. The limo stopped in front of a empty building. Draco grabbed Evangelina's hand and led her out of the limo and into the building, which was actually quite fancy and filled with people. Like most wizard establishments in the muggle world, things weren't what they seemed. They were led to a table, but stopped abruptly.

Pansy sat with her parents at table. Evangelina felt Draco's hand tightened on her's. Pansy's parents were waving them over.

"Draco!What a pleasure to see you!" Pansy's father said pleasantly. Evangelina felt Pansy's mother eyeing her, Evangelina ignored her. Evangelina and Pansy locked eyes, both giving off a deadly stare, like two lions circling each other.

"Yes, Mr Parkinson, pleasure to see you as well!" Draco said calmly. He hadn't excepted to see Pansy and her parents here tonight.

"And who is this stunning young lady?" Mr Parkinson asked, looking at Evangelina. Evangelina took her gaze off of Pansy and cringed at the way Mr. Parkinson was staring at her.

"This is Evangelina Kensington, Evangelina you know Pansy, these are her parents, Mr. and Mrs Parkinson" Draco said with a smile on his face. He was excepting her to run out of the resturant by now, instead she simply smiled.

"Good Evening" Evangelina said as she shook both Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson's hands.

"Pansy, you've been quiet this entire time, don't be rude" Mr Parkinson said. Pansy took her eyes off of Evangelina and said "It's a pleasure to see you both".

Draco nodded and said "Well it was nice to run into you, but we really must be getting to our table, good evening". And he walked swiftly, holding Evangelina's hand, as he dragged her behind him.

Once they sat down at their table, Draco said "I swear I didn't think that we'd run into them". Evangelina just shook her head and said "It's fine".

Despite the awkward run-in with Pansy and her parents, the evening still was quite enjoyable. Neither Draco nor Evangelina were about to let Pansy or her parents ruin their time together.

As they were finishing up their meals, Pansy walked over to them.

"Draco, What are you doing with _her_?" Pansy said trying to keep herself calm.

"I'm having dinner with her" Draco said, waiting for the claws to come out.

"By the way, I have a name" Evangelina said with a fierce look in her eyes.

"yes but Draco, She's a Gryffindor" Pansy said ignoring Evangelina.

Draco sighed and said "Yes but it's none of your business, why did you come over to our table,Pansy?". Pansy looked suprised to see Draco behave this way towards her.

Pansy was silent, she didn't have an actual excuse to come over to their table, curiousty wasn't an actual excuse.

"Thought so" Draco muttered, getting up from the table. Evangelina followed his lead and got up as well, Draco started walking towards the door.

"See you at school" Evangelina said with a smug look on her face. She walked out of the resturant, feeling rather accomplished.

* * *

**Sorry guys that it took so long to post this chapter,and sorry if it was kinda boring,i kinda thought it was like a filler chapter,the other one will take place during their return to hogwarts/start of their 4th year. Comments,constructive critcism,reviews,etc are greatly apperciated as always!**


End file.
